One More Victim
by 0neiric
Summary: When the past reasserts itself, one more victim might end up being too much for Olivia to bear.


**Title:** One More Victim

**Author**: Oneiric

**Category: **Law & Order: SVU

**Rated:** PG-13

**Summary:** When the past reasserts itself, one more victim might end up being too much for Olivia to bear.

- - -

A stifled hum of activity was present in the 16th precinct as the clock on the wall slowly approached eight-thirty. Women gathered purses, and men shuffled through desks as the detectives prepared to end their day of work and set out into the summer evening towards whatever destination they deemed home.

Elliot and Olivia sat behind their desks in idle conversation as they each prepared their own belongings. Stuffing papers and pens into various drawers, the partners cleared their desks to a presentable manner and effectively hid the evidence that proved an entire day of redundant paper-work.

"It's my weekend with the kids so I think we're all going to go out and grab a bite to eat at their favorite pizza place," Elliot commented to Olivia as they both stood.

Olivia could see the glimmer of a smile dancing on Elliot's cheeks as he spoke about his children. She knew it had been rough for him since Kathy decided to separate, and the rare moments he spent with his kids meant a lot to him.

Maneuvering through the maze of desks that littered the precinct the two made their way to the door.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time. I, on the other hand, plan to use my night to curl up in a chair and read a good book. It's been so long that I've gotten out of here at a decent hour." Olivia let out a sigh between her smirking lips in a gesture of tired amusement.

Walking to the elevator, Elliot reached out and punched the down button with his thumb. They waited only moments before the familiar ding signaled the approaching elevator, and the doors whished open. Stepping inside they signaled for the first level, but before the doors could slide shut, a familiar voice reached their ears.

"Benson, Stabler, Wait!"

A strong, suit clad arm forced its way between the shutting metal doors. The plump white hand pushed back until the elevator complied with his physical demand and the doors opened revealing Captain Cragen.

"We just got a call from the hospital. Woman, early twenties, brought in half an hour ago with signs of rape. I need you to be there for the examination and to take down her statement."

"But," Elliot began to protest.

"Don't worry about it Captain. I'll do it. But I can go by myself. You don't need both of us."

Cragen, arms crossed over his broad chest, stood in the authoritative stance that years of training brought. His brows slightly scrunched together as he thought over Olivia's proposal.

"I suppose so, but Stabler, make sure you're available in case Olivia needs your help later tonight."

Releasing a deep grunt, Elliot acquiesced to the Captain's request.

Finally stepping out of the elevator, the Captain allowed the doors to close firmly and the two detectives began their descent to the first floor.

"Thanks for taking this Liv. I really app . . ."

Olivia cut him off before he could finish his sentiments, "Don't worry about it. Your kids need to see you tonight just as much as you need to see them."

As the elevator doors swung open once more, the two detectives finally made their way outside. The air was humid and heavy, just beginning to cool as the merciless sun had only set hours before. Heavy clouds billowed in the sky, barely visible in the twilight, but just as threatening. It was going to rain soon; rain hard and heavy, and hopefully wash this relentless summer heat down the roads and into the sewers with all of the dirt and grime of the city.

Heading their separate ways, the partners split up with mumbled good byes. Approaching the blue sedan, Olivia unlocked and opened the door before squatting her body into the leather upholstered drivers seat. Keys in the ignition stirred the motor out of slumber and the car was brought to life. As she moved the gear into drive, Olivia thought humorlessly to herself_ so much for a relaxing night of reading_, before she sped off into the bustling New York streets.


End file.
